Juntos otra vez
by AzCevFan
Summary: Esta es mi versión de lo que ocurrió luego del reencuentro entre Azize y Cevdet, en la cabaña, luego de que él la salvara. Planeo que dure un par de capítulos. Espero que les guste! Capítulo 4 subo el rating a T.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, digamos que decidí escribir mi propia versión de cómo seguiría la historia luego del ansiado reencuentro de Azize y Cevdet. Planeo seguirla un par de capítulos, así que espero que la disfruten.**

**Juntos otra vez…**

Azize y Cevdet lloraron un buen rato hasta que pudieron separarse, no era seguro que continuaran ahí, a pesar de que todos los hombres que la mantenían a ella cautiva, habían perecido en manos de Cevdet, podían venir otros y no estaban en condiciones de hacerles frente.

Cevdet se inclinó sobre Azize, estaban en el suelo, incapaces de soltarse uno del otro y la miró a los ojos.

-Siempre supe que vendrías a buscarme…- dijo ella todavía agitada por el llanto.

-Siempre supe que seguías con vida… a pesar de que todo el mundo te creía muerta…

-Escucha, Azize… tenemos que salir de aquí…- dijo él y trató de levantarse- ¿puedes moverte?

-Sí… creo que estoy herida en el brazo… pero estoy bien… estaré bien…- dijo dedicándole una cálida sonrisa- estoy contigo, ya nada me importa…

-Ven…- dijo y la ayudó a levantarse, y la tomó en sus brazos para sostenerla un momento, casi más para sentirla cerca que para ayudarla.

Azize se sintió envuelta en su aroma pero supo que no tenían demasiado tiempo. Él la tomó de la mano y luego de soltarla con pesar, salieron de la cabaña y se perdieron en la oscuridad de la noche.

Caminaron durante un buen trecho y aunque Cevdet estaba atento a que ella estuviese bien, estaba más preocupado por que nadie los interceptara. Una vez que llegaron hasta donde el caballo los esperaba, él sintió que la mano de ella es aflojaba y giró para mirarla.

-Azize…- le dijo y en la oscuridad solo iluminada por la luz de la luna que se colaba por entre los árboles pudo ver que ella tenía un gesto raro en su cara.

-No me siento bien…- dijo solamente y Cevdet la apretó entre sus brazos. Estaba helada y él se imaginó que hacía mucho tiempo que no comía nada.

-Ven…- dijo y la subió de costado al caballo y luego se subió atrás y la sujetó.

Azize escondió su cara en el cuello de Cevdet ansiando algo de calor y se aferró con sus manos a él cuando el cabello comenzó a galopar.

* * *

Cevdet pensó en volver a Esmirna esa noche pero supo que no podría llegar y tan solo entrar a su casa con ella. La impresión de su madre y sus hijas sería muy grande. Decidió que la llevaría al refugio en donde había estado cautivo Tevfik, ahí todavía había algo de comida y podrían abrigarse. Con la luz del día y más repuestos podrían llegar y preparar a su familia para el reencuentro.

Menos de una hora después, Cevdet se bajó del caballo y la tomó en brazos. Ella quiso bajarse y él la apoyó contra su cuerpo.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- preguntó Azize con algo de curiosidad. Estaba cansada y hambrienta y no entendía por qué no habían seguido viaje hasta la casa.

-Digamos que no quise llegar sin que pudieses recuperarte. Sé que probablemente estés con ganas de ver a las niñas y a mamá Hasibe pero prefiero que descanses y comas algo…

-Tienes razón…- dijo ella y caminaron hacia adentro.

Cevdet encendió algunas velas y Azize se sentó en una silla de madera.

-Gracias…- le dijo ella y él besó su frente.

-No tienes que agradecerme… si hubiese sabido antes donde estabas, hubiera ido a buscarte… toma…- le extendió un trozo de pan y ella se quedó un rato sin decir nada, disfrutando de la comida.

Cevdet buscó unas mantas y preparó una cama improvisada para que ambos pudiesen descansar.

Azize tomó un buen vaso de agua y sonrió cuando él volvió a acercarse y se arrodilló a su lado...

-Muéstrame esa herida que tienes en el hombro.

-No te preocupes… estoy bien…- dijo ella con pocas ganas de moverse.

-Solo quiero verla, si fue un raspón, entonces la desinfectaré, tengo algunas cosas aquí para hacerlo… y mañana iremos a ver a algún médico.

-Pero…

-Azize… no me hagas enojar…- dijo y ella resopló con fastidio antes de quitarse el abrigo mostrarle la herida.

-Estoy bien, en serio…- dijo y cerró los ojos cuando los dedos de él acariciaron con cuidado la zona alrededor de la herida.

Cevdet se levantó y buscó en su morral un frasco y un paño limpio. Lo humedeció con el líquido y volvió a arrodillarse a su lado.

-Quizás esto te duela un poco…- dijo y la escuchó suspirar tratando de controlar un jadeo de molestia.

Con cuidado limpió un poco la herida y luego sopló con suavidad para que no le ardiera. La sintió estremecerse cuando él besó su piel por debajo de la herida y ella lo miró de costado.

-No tienes idea de las veces que fantaseé con esto… volver a perderme en tus ojos, volver a sentir tu aroma, estar junto a ti… ¿por qué no volviste antes, Azize?

-Yo… digamos que no pude hacerlo… y no me siento en condiciones de explicarlo ahora… lo siento…- dijo ella y se retrajo un poco, separándose de él.

Él se levantó y buscó otro paño limpio y vendó la zona herida para que no se infectara. Azize acomodó su ropa y lo miró con incomodidad.

-Lo siento si dije algo que no te gustó… me cuesta trabajo creer que quisieras mantenerte alejada…

-Escucha, Cevdet… me forzaste a respetar tu silencio cuando todo el mundo te creía un traidor, te pido que me des tiempo para poder contarte mis razones…

-Lo tienes… no te presionaré… te lo juro… ¿tienes más hambre? No es mucho lo que puedo ofrecerte, pero si algo más…

-No… estoy bien… me gustaría descansar…- le dijo ella y él la ayudó a levantarse y la acompañó hasta la cama que él había preparado.

La ayudó a recostarse y la cubrió con las mantas para que estuviera abrigada.

-Cevdet…- dijo ella con los ojos cansados.

-Dime…

-Ven aquí… te necesito cerca…

-¿Tienes frío? - le preguntó él con tanto respeto que se sorprendió él mismo, lo único que quería era que ella estuviese bien.

-Te necesito a ti… a mi esposo… a mi amor…- dijo ella y se movió, dejándole un espacio para acostarse.

Cevdet le dedicó una sonrisa y se acostó entre sus brazos. Azize hundió su nariz en el cuello de él y cerró los ojos. Se sentía en casa. Aunque hiciese tanto tiempo que casi había olvidado lo que era una casa, un hogar…

-¿Estás bien?- le dijo él luego de unos minutos de sliencio.

-Estoy contigo… es imposible que esté mal…- le dijo ella aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Te amo…

-Te amo…- repitió ella y se inclinó a besar sus labios con ternura.

-Mañana veremos a las niñas…

-Mañana…- dijo ella y se relajó en los brazos de su marido…

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos con este capítulo. Pronto habrá más. Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Azize se movió despacio, sentía que su cuerpo se quejaba de todo lo que había vivido el último tiempo, sin embargo, cuando abrió los ojos, quiso reír a carcajadas al encontrarse apretada, imposiblemente cerca de su Cevdet.

Él tenía los ojos abiertos y la observaba con una ternura infinita. Azize se sintió culpable por haberlo privado a él de estar con ella, no por sobrevalorarse, sino porque sabía lo que él había sufrido al creerla muerta.

Él se inclinó suavemente sobre ella y besó su frente. Azize entornó los ojos y luego levantó con algo de pesar su mano derecha, porque aún le dolía el hombro, para poder acariciar su barba.

-Buenos días… ¿cómo has dormido? - le preguntó él muy cerca, sus narices casi se tocaban.

-Contigo… es lo único que me importa…- dijo ella y él sonrió.

-Mi Azize… me has hecho tanta falta…- dijo él.

-Tú también a mí… tú y las niñas, pero tú en especial…

-Pero…- dijo y como ella supo que le preguntaría otra vez el motivo de haberse mantenido alejada, colocó un dedo sobre sus labios y él comprendió.

-Calla… quiero disfrutar este momento… pero también quiero que nos apuremos, deseo ver a mis niñas… y a mamá Hasibe…

-Si me esperas un momento, podría prepararte un té y quizá podríamos desayunar antes de salir… te sentirás más repuesta…

-Cevdet… yo… me encantaría… pero ya quiero irme…

-Bien… sí, tienes razón… prepararé el caballo, tú tómate tu tiempo y cuando estés lista nos vamos…

-Bien…- dijo ella y sonrió a medias. Se sentía algo incómoda pero supo que quizá se había desacostumbrado a compartir cosas sólo con él.

Él se abrigó un poco y cuando estaba por salir ella lo llamó.

-Dime…- dijo él girando para mirarla.

-Te amo…- dijo ella y lo vio sonreír- me he prometido decírtelo todos los días de mi vida, hasta que me muera…

-Azize…- dijo y sintió lágrimas en los ojos- entonces, la promesa es mutua, te amo..- dijo y ella asintió, también emocionada.

Cevdet salió al frío de la mañana y acarició al caballo que se movió suavemente al sentir su caricia. Pensó en todo lo que había pasado esos días y suspiró con alivio, de todas las posibilidades de lo que pudo haber pasado, había sucedido lo mejor. Azize estaba de vuelta y él había conseguido arrebatársela a Tevfik.

Tevfik… su tantas veces nombrado por él, hermano… Cevdet sintió algo de dolor por cómo habían terminado las cosas entre ellos pero intentó convencerse de que Tevfik había cambiado y ya no era ese hermano sino un asqueroso traidor…

* * *

Azize salió del refugio y lo vio pensativo. Se acercó suavemente y lo abrazó por detrás. Él suspiró y giró entre sus brazos para besar su frente.

-¿Vamos?- le dijo ella y él descendió sus labios sobre los de ella en una caricia casi imperceptible. Deseaba besarla hasta perder el sentido, pero sabía que su mujer había pasado por mucho, aunque no estuviese al tanto de "cuánto" y quiso darle espacio para que se sintiese cómoda.

Azize levantó su mano izquierda, que ya comenzaba a sentir un poco más hábil por la incapacidad de manejarse totalmente con su brazo derecho y acarició su barba.

-Si no nos vamos ya…- le dijo con ternura- me quedaré aquí mismo, besando tus labios y se nos pasará todo el día…- dijo la escuchó reír con suavidad. Esa era la risa que él añoraba oír de ella. Su Azize había vuelto, y esta vez sería para siempre…

-Mmmm…- dijo solo ella y se perdió un momento en sus ojos.

-Ya buscaremos el momento para reencontrarnos…- le dijo a modo de promesa y Azize asintió, luego de sentir un escalofrío recorriendo su demasiado herida espalda….

Cevdet se subió al caballo y la ayudó a subir a ella, que se abrazó a él de inmediato y eso lo hizo sonreír.

-Vamos…- dijo y el caballo salió al galope.

Un buen rato más tarde, Azize apoyó su cara sobre el hombro de Cevdet y lo escuchó decir:

-¿Quieres descansar un poco? ¿Refrescarte? ¿Tomar agua?

-Estoy bien… ya falta poco para llegar, ¿verdad?

-Así es…

Siguieron camino sin parar porque ambos querían llegar cuanto antes. Cevdet la llevó a la taberna de Yakup, sabiendo que probablemente Alexi, su socio, no estaría ahí aún. Debía preparar a sus hijas y a su madre para volver a verla.

* * *

Se encaminó hacia su casa y encontró a sus hijas terminando de desayunar. Mamá Hasibe estaba con ellas.

-Niñas… qué suerte que las encuentro… necesito hablarles…

-¿Qué pasa papá? - dijo Yildiz, ella tenía un sexto sentido cuando se trataba de su padre y lo notaba extraño esos días.

-Dinos…- dijo Hilal.

-Se trata de… bueno… estos días he estado muy inquieto, porque me enteré de algunas cosas, cosas que no vienen al caso pero que me llevaron a creer que los milagros existen…

-¿Sí? - preguntó Yildiz.

-Cevdet, hijo… por favor…¿qué es lo que quieres decirnos?

-Lo que digo es que la guerra es quizá el peor momento para un pueblo y su gente… que nos trae cosas horribles, la mayor parte del tiempo, pero que también puede traernos cosas buenas… como cuando uno se reencuentra con alguien que creía perdido…

-Papá…- intentó Hilal, en su cabeza se había hecho una suposición que no estaba segura de que no pareciera una locura.

-¿Mamá? - preguntó Yildiz y Cevdet asintió, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Mamá está viva…mamá está viva...- dijo y observó, entre lágrimas, como sus hijas y su madre lloraban también.

-¿Dónde está?- le preguntó Hilal luego de abrazarlo con fuerza.

-Iré a buscarla, espérenla aquí…

-Pero… papá, nosotras queremos ir…

-Hijas…- dijo Cevdet y acarició la cara de Hilal, comprensivo- es mejor que la traiga, de todas maneras, la verán en un rato… y ella querrá que sea aquí…

-Bien… pero apúrate…- dijo Yildiz y Cevdet asintió.

Mamá Hasibe no había dicho nada hasta ese momento y Cevdet se acercó a besar su mano con emoción.

-Siempre supe que no era verdad que estuviese muerta… mi Azize ha vuelto…- dijo finalmente y vio a su hijo dirigirse a la puerta rápidamente.

* * *

Cuando Cevdet llegó a la taberna, se encontró con Azize y Yakup sentados hablando en voz baja. Azize le dedicó una sonrisa al llegar y Yakup sintió algo de envidia de ver el amor que había entre sus suegros.

-El capitán Yakup me contaba que ahora somos familia… no me dijiste que se había casado con Yildiz- dijo Azize y le sonrió al joven.

-Bueno, digamos que no hubo tiempo, espero que no te moleste…

-Para nada…- dijo Azize y se puso de pie con algo de trabajo.

Cevdet le guiñó el ojo a Yakup, que tragó saliva algo incómodo y los acompañó hasta la puerta.

-¿Cómo lo tomaron?- preguntó Azize en voz baja cuando se ponían en camino.

-Con sorpresa… pero están muy felices. Querían venir a verte, les dije que era mejor reencontrarnos en casa…

-Sí…- dijo Azize y Cevdet la hizo apoyar sobre él, acariciando su cabello con ternura.

El viaje les llevó algo más de tiempo del deseado, Azize todavía estaba débil y Cevdet no quería apurarla.

Cevdet abrió la puerta de la casa y Azize sintió lágrimas en los ojos. No sólo porque vería a sus hijas y a su querida suegra, sino porque estaba volviendo a casa.

-Ven…- dijo Cevdet y la empujó suavemente hacia adentro.

-Tengo las botas puestas…

-Te ayudaré adentro…- dijo Cevdet y cuando entraron; Hilal y Ylidiz la observaron con tanto asombro que Azize se sintió algo incómoda, pero extendió sus brazos y ambas corrieron a abrazarla.

Mamá Hasibe se quedó observándolas con emoción y asintió cuando Cevdet la miró.

Luego de un buen rato de abrazos y besos, Azize se acercó a mamá Hasibe y se inclinó a abrazarla.

-Hija… has vuelto… siempre supe que lo harías…- dijo la mujer con sinceridad y Hilal y Yildiz se abrazaron llorando.

Tenían mucho de qué hablar, pero le darían un poco de espacio, ella contaría su historia y todos ellos la pondrían al día de lo que había sucedido durante su ausencia…

* * *

**Bueno, quiero aclarar que esta es mi versión, obviamente me he basado en algo de lo que ocurrió, pero planeo seguirla un poco más. Nos vemos en el próximo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Antes que nada, quiero decirles que esta es mi versión, lo más apegada a los hechos, de lo que sucedió luego del rescate de Azize, pero decidí seguir mi propio camino, para no caer en describir lo que sucedió exactamente. Sé que puede resultar algo raro, pero créanme, lo seguirán disfrutando. Gracias por leer!**

**Capítulo 3**

Azize entró al baño e inspiró suavemente el vapor de agua sintiendo que le resultaba sanador. Mamá Hasibe y sus hijas le habían preparado el baño y la habían dejado tranquila, se habían ido a trabajar, los niños necesitaban de su cuidado y ellas estaban más contentas que nunca, dedicarse a su trabajo era una forma de agradecer la bendición de que ella hubiese vuelto…

Suspiró, Cevdet seguramente se había ido a la comandancia…

Se humedeció el cabello y cuando iba a buscar el jabón para poder lavárselo, escuchó la puerta.

Reprimió un estremecimiento cuando vio aparecer a su marido con una toalla anudada a su cintura. No creía que fuera buen momento para el deseo, pero estaba segura de que Cevdet podría curar todas esas heridas físicas y mentales que ella había sufrido ese último tiempo.

Pensó en cómo se pondría Cevdet al saber la verdad y que no podría ocultársela durante mucho tiempo… eso era muy cierto…

-Azize…- dijo solamente él y se acercó a ella.

-Cevdet… yo puedo hacer esto…

-Lo sé… pero quería compartir contigo este momento… necesitaba recordar cómo era nuestra intimidad… te prometo que no te molestaré…

-Tú nunca me molestas, querido… es sólo que… todavía no me hago a la idea…

-Azize…- dijo él y se sentó a su lado- no tienes idea de cuánto te eché de menos… solo… sólo déjame acompañarte…

-Cevdet… hay algo que quiero contarte antes de que lo descubras por ti mismo… pero debes prometerme que no reaccionarás mal…

-Me asustas, querida… por favor, necesito que me digas lo que te pasa…

-Tiene que ver con el motivo por el que no volví antes…

-Dime…- dijo él y tomó sus manos.

-Yo… el día en que me dieron por muerta fue porque sufrí un ataque…

-¿Un ataque?- preguntó él y sintió que se le terminaba el aire.

-Unos soldados nos encontraron en la bahía, habíamos ido a llevar medicinas a los soldados turcos y yo llevaba a Mehmet en mis brazos…

-Azize…- dijo él y ella vio que sus labios temblaban.

-Cevdet… yo… te juro que, a pesar del horror, estoy en paz con eso… entiendo que estamos en guerra y también me enorgullece el trabajo que tú haces… y no quería echarlo a perder…

-¿Qué te hicieron, Azize? - preguntó Cevdet con labios temblorosos y lágrimas en los ojos.

-Intenté defender a las mujeres que estaban conmigo… tú sabes que no puedo quedarme callada… y entonces me azotaron… y… bueno, creo que puedes imaginarte el resto…

-Azize…- dijo él llorando con amargura.

-Escucha, Cevdet… me dieron por muerta y las mataron a todas de un tiro en la cabeza… yo estaría muerta de no ser por lo que me sucedió… sé que fue algo horrible, pero al final terminó salvándome la vida y por eso pude regresar y estar contigo…

-Dime quién fue, Azize…- dijo Cevdet llorando de rabia- dime quien fue…

-Cevdet…- dijo ella y lo tomó de la cara para mirarlo de cerca- no lo sé y no importa… no puedes dejar de lado tu misión… quiero que ambos sigamos luchando por la libertad de nuestro pueblo…

-No… no puedo… no puedo permitir lo que te han hecho…- dijo con desesperación.

-¿Entiendes ahora por qué no volví? Estas heridas que tengo- dijo y giró para mostrarle su espalda y Cevdet deslizó sus dedos lentamente por cada una- son heridas de guerra, como las tuyas… necesito que tú me ayudes a curarlas, no a vengarlas…

-Azize…- dijo llorando, sentía que no podía reponerse, que quería ir a volar la comandancia y que todos pagaran por lo que le habían hecho a su esposa.

-Por favor, Cevdet… no hagas que me arrepienta de haber vuelto…

-Querida…- dijo y se inclinó besando las heridas.

-Por favor… Cevdet… necesito a mi esposo… no al soldado… ¿podrás entender?

Cevdet se quedó en silencio y cada tanto deslizaba sus dedos acariciando las heridas. Azize le dejó algo de espacio para que pudiese calmarse y cuando se decidía a continuar bañándose, él humedeció su espalda con agua y comenzó a enjabonar su cuerpo con cuidado.

Azize cerró los ojos y lo dejó hacer. Se sentía en casa, sentía que el tiempo no había pasado y de alguna manera, agradeció al destino tener esa oportunidad.

-Prométeme que si alguna vez llegas a reconocer al hombre que…- dijo y su voz se quebró.

-No podré hacerlo, ni siquiera le vi la cara, Cevdet…- dijo ella y giró en redondo para mirar sus ojos.

-Azize…

-Por favor… no quiero que perdamos un minuto más hablando de esto…- dijo y besó sus labios con suavidad.

-Está bien… intentaré no actuar en consecuencia…- dijo él y apoyó su frente sobre la de ella.

-¿Intentarás? Me temo que no me alcanza con eso, Cevdet… quiero tu promesa de que no harás nada que entorpezca tu misión…

-Lo lamento, querida, no puedo prometerte algo que no estoy seguro de poder cumplir…- le dijo con sinceridad y ella asintió.

-Está bien… puedo comprenderte…- dijo ella y se sentó sobre sus rodillas para descansar su cabeza sobre el hombro de él.

Cevdet la apretó entre sus brazos y se mantuvieron así durante un largo rato. Ella apartó su cara para mirarlo a los ojos y él le sonrió con ternura. Tenía que hacerse a la idea de todo lo que había sucedido y lograr hacer las paces con la decisión que casi por obligación había tomado… y eso no era fácil…

* * *

Ella se levantó y lo tomó de la mano. Salieron juntos del baño y se colocaron sus batas. Entraron a la habitación y ella lo hizo recostar en la cama.

-¿Quieres que te traiga un café?

-No… no me hace falta… tú me haces falta… ven aquí…- le dijo y extendió su mano para acercarla.

Azize se acomodó en sus brazos y él hundió la nariz en su cabello húmedo.

-Sé que es una locura… pero me pregunto si alguna vez volveremos a ser aunque sea la sombra de quienes éramos- dijo él con pesar.

-Es difícil de decir… lo único que puedo asegurarte es que lucharé a tu lado para que sigamos juntos hasta nuestro último suspiro…- dijo ella y él la apretó entre sus brazos.

-Es una promesa…- dijo él.

Cerraron los ojos y al rato, ella sintió que él lloraba. Se sintió culpable por tener la responsabilidad de haberlo hecho sufrir y lo miró, acariciando su barba.

-Querido, necesito que encuentres la paz… necesito que sigamos adelante… yo estoy mejor… y estaré bien en el futuro… solo me alcanza con tenerte y a las niñas…

-No sé que hubiese hecho sin ti… Azize…

-Eso no pasará más… no nos volveremos a separar…- le dijo ella y besó sus labios.

Cevdet se fue tranquilizando y se quedaron medio dormidos.

* * *

Un par de horas más tarde, escucharon sonidos abajo y se despertaron algo sobresaltados.

-Deben haber llegado las niñas y mamá Hasibe…- dijo ella y se sentó en la cama.

-Sí… creo que nos hemos pasado el día durmiendo…- dijo y sonrió.

-Me alegra haberlo pasado contigo…- ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Sí…- dijo y se levantó- deberíamos vestirnos, ¿no crees?

-Por supuesto… además quiero prepararte tu comida favorita…- dijo y vio sus ojos algo ensombrecidos.

-Azize…

-Cevdet… estoy bien… y estaré mejor muy pronto… entiéndelo… sé que es difícil, se que te parece una locura, pero es mi decisión y espero que la respetes…

-Lo haré… aunque me cueste horrores…- dijo él y besó su cabello.

Hilal y Yildiz se miraron con complicidad cuando los vieron bajar hablando bajo, con sus dedos entrelazados. Ellas no tenían recuerdo cercano de sus padres unidos, pero sí de cuando vivían en Salónica y los veían divertidos, enamorados…

Era imposible decir que el tiempo había vuelto hacia atrás, pero los veían bien y eso era lo más importante.

-Querida… te veo más repuesta…- dijo mamá Hasibe cuando se reunieron ambas en la cocina.

-Estoy bien… nos hemos pasado el día durmiendo…- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Me alegra que se hayan reencontrado…- dijo y sonrió con complicidad.

-Madre… no sé que esté pensando pero…

-¿Qué podría pensar yo? Mi querida… el amor que existe entre ustedes vale la pena y han recuperado algo del tiempo en que estuvieron separados…

-Pero…- Azize quería explicar algo que no hacía falta explicar.

-Aunque solo haya sido durmiendo uno junto al otro…- dijo y tomó su mano con ternura.

Cevdet entró a la cocina y sonrió al verlas juntas.

-¿Creen que faltará mucho para la cena? Mi estómago ha estado quejándose durante todo el día…

-No… ya queda muy poco…- dijo Azize sonriéndole.

-Debes ser paciente, hijo… evidentemente ser paciente te ha servido, sobre todo este último tiempo…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

-Así es…- dijo y tomó en sus brazos a su mujer- porque he encontrado a mi esposa y la traje de vuelta a casa…

Mamá Hasibe sonrió y giró para seguir preparando la cena, Azize había hecho la mayor parte, ella se lo había permitido en homenaje a Cevdet, pero no estaba dispuesta a que su querida hija trabajara de más, ahora era momento para cuidarla y ser felices… todo lo felices que pudieran…

* * *

**Bueno, esto sigue, como les dije, he tomado mi propio camino, solo para diferenciarme de la historia real. Espero que siga gustándoles. Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Azize tomó la mano de su marido cuando, tanto Yildiz como Hilal se fueron a poner sus abrigos, debían cumplir con el turno nocturno en el orfanato y se obligaban a hacerlo juntas para poder acompañarse. Mamá Hasibe había ido a acostarse temprano, quejándose de algunas molestias en las piernas y habían tenido una cena familiar relajada.

-¿Estás bien? - le preguntó con genuino interés al ver que él solo le dirigía una mirada melancólica, cargada de emoción.

-Intento estarlo…- dijo y apretó sus dedos con ternura- todo el tiempo me repito que es una bendición poder tenerte con nosotros de vuelta…

-Lo es… estoy muy agradecida… ahora debemos intentar ser felices…- le dijo y se inclinó para apoyar su frente sobre la de él.

Se quedaron un rato así, cerca, disfrutando de esa familiaridad y luego él la tomó de la mano y la hizo levantar.

-¿Vamos a dormir? - le dijo y ella sonrió con ternura.

-Sí… estoy cansada… pero debo levantar las cosas de la cena y limpiar un poco, Cevdet…

-Podrás hacerlo mañana por la mañana, estarás más descansada… te ayudaré, lo prometo…

-Cevdet… es solo un rato…

-Quiero dormir contigo en mis brazos… - protestó él y ella entornó los ojos comprensiva.

-Está bien… vamos a dormir… estás envejeciendo, Cevdet… te vuelves muy caprichoso con los años…- le dijo ella sonriendo y él asintió.

-Estoy envejeciendo, pero qué importa si estamos juntos…- le dijo y la siguió mientras ella subía la escalera.

Azize se quitó el vestido y se cambió, luego se sentó frente al espejo y lo miró desvestirse mientras cepillaba su cabello. Ese era un ritual que él estaba acostumbrado a contemplar y le encantaba.

-Déjame ayudarte con eso…- dijo él y ella le entregó el cepillo y comenzó a deslizarlo por su cabello casi con más intenciones de acariciarla que de peinarla.

-Cevdet…

-Dime…

-Creí que no volvería a verte…- dijo y él la sintió temblar.

-Fueron demasiadas veces en que ambos pensamos lo mismo… deberíamos estar acostumbrados… ¿no crees?

-Es cierto… pero es imposible no echarte de menos… lo hice cada minuto mientras estuvimos separados…

-¿Sabes que es lo que creí que más extrañaba de ti?

-No… dime…

-El perfume de tu cabello… porque ese perfume eres tú, nuestro amor, nuestro hogar, la familia…

-Sí…- dijo ella- pero por qué crees que no era eso…

-Porque luego pensé que lo que más extrañaba de ti es tu sonrisa, esa sonrisa que ilumina el mundo… que hace que la noche se convierta en el día… aunque si tengo que ser sincero… lo que más extrañaba de ti eran tus manos…si hubiese podido sostenerlas en las mías… si hubiera podido estar ahí, habría dado mi vida… sin ni siquiera haberlo pensado hubiera dado mi vida para que no sufrieras, Azize…

-Por favor, Cevdet… no podemos volver el tiempo atrás… estabas recuperándote… ni siquiera sabías lo que ocurría… no puedes culparte por nada…

-Azize…

-Escucha…- dijo y tomó el cepillo, lo dejó al lado del espejo y giró para mirarlo- debemos mirar hacia delante…

-Sí… sí…- dijo él tratando de sonar convincente y la hizo levantar para apretarla en sus brazos.

-Cevdet… ¿quisieras… quiero decir… te gustaría que volvamos a…? - dijo y se detuvo, expectante.

-¿Hacer el amor? - dijo con un hilo de voz y la vio asentir, mordiéndose el labio, sabía que no debía ser fácil para ella, luego de todo lo sucedido- ¿estás segura? Porque puedo esperarte, querida…

-Estoy bien…- dijo solo ella.

-Créeme que no hay nada en el mundo que quiera hacer más que sentirte parte de mí otra vez… pero no quiero causarte sufrimiento…

-No podrías… tú nunca podrías causarme sufrimiento…- dijo ella y cerró los ojos cuando él se inclinó y besó su frente.

Cevdet deslizó sus manos hacia delante y acarició los costados de su cuerpo mientras su boca besaba su cara con suavidad y luego se perdía en el cuello de Azize.

La escuchó suspirar, como si hubiese estado conteniendo su respiración y luego la sintió relajarse en sus brazos.

Azize alzó sus manos y acarició sus hombros y luego su torso. Sus fosas nasales se impregnaron del aroma de su marido y se sintió segura por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo. Cevdet la ayudó a quitarse el camisón y cuidó de no tocar su herida del hombro. La recostó sobre la cama y se colocó sobre ella, con cuidado de no pesarle.

Ella cerró los ojos extasiada cuando volvió a sentirlo parte suya, un buen rato después, luego de que él se asegurara de que ella estaba bien y de acuerdo con que eso sucediera.

Cevdet se quedó mirándola a los ojos un momento, saboreando la anticipación de lo que vendría…

-Te amo… nunca lo olvides…- le dijo él, antes de que ambos se entregaran a la pasión, lenta e intensamente.

* * *

No supieron cuánto tiempo había pasado hasta que sonrieron extenuados y él se acomodó a su lado, sin dejar de mirarla…

-Gracias…- le dijo y ella asintió en silencio.

Cevdet acarició su cara y ella cerró los ojos con cansancio, pero sonriendo, dándole a entender que ella también había disfrutado ese reencuentro…

Se quedaron dormidos un rato después y un par de horas más tarde, Azize se despertó al sentir los besos de Cevdet en su hombro, su aroma envolviéndola, la sensación de seguridad sobrepasándola, tanto que quería gritar de alegría…

-No quise despertarte…- le dijo besando sus labios con ternura.

-Creo que sería mejor que nos vistiésemos…- le dijo y él la apretó un momento en sus brazos.

-Sí…- dijo sin soltarla.

-¿Qué haces? - le dijo ella sonriendo.

-Disfruto hasta el último momento de tenerte así…- le dijo él aún sin soltarla y ella soltó una risita.

-Ya no somos adolescentes… lo sabes ¿verdad? - dijo ella en tono algo burlón y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Ya no… recuerdo que hace un rato me dijiste que estaba envejeciendo… quería demostrarte que no lo estoy… no tanto…- dijo él y ella hundió su nariz en su hombro, pero luego se levantó y comenzó a vestirse.

Cevdet observó su espalda desnuda, llena de cicatrices y sintió que sus ojos se humedecían…

Ella intuyó lo que él sentía y giró para mirarlo…

-Eso es solo un mal recuerdo… te prometo que lo olvidaremos juntos…

-Será difícil… solo sucederá si te veo bien… pero creo que nunca podré perdonar a quién sea que lo haya hecho…

-Shhh…- dijo ella y volvió a acomodarse en sus brazos.

Cevdet la abrazó y volvieron a quedarse dormidos.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Cevdet abrió los ojos con algo de trabajo. Había quedado rendido y seguramente era tarde. Azize no estaba a su lado y pensó que quizá se había levantado a prepararle el desayuno.

Se vistió rápidamente y bajó las escaleras buscándola, le esperaba un día arduo en el trabajo y quería desayunar con ella antes de irse.

La casa estaba en silencio, todavía mamá Hasibe no se había levantado. La cocina estaba limpia, seguramente ella se había levantado temprano para limpiar.

Algo en el suelo llamó su atención y Cevdet se agachó. Su corazón se detuvo al encontrar diminutas manchas oscuras que, al acercarse, reconoció como sangre…

-Azize…- suspiró y creyó que se desmayaría- ¡Azize!- gritó y no obtuvo respuesta.

Vio que la puerta de su casa estaba abierta, aunque no de par en par y temió lo peor. ¿Acaso habían secuestrado a su Azize?

Cevdet inspiró hondo y procuró que el terror no se apoderara de sus pensamientos. Tenía que averiguar quién había sido y por qué…

* * *

**Bueno, obviamente, esto seguirá pronto, espero que les siga gustando y nos vemos en el próximo! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Cevdet se encontró con Yakup en el lugar acostumbrado. El Capitán intentó calmarlo y le prometió que investigaría quién tenía a Azize y por qué. Ambos sabían que no podía tratarse de Tevfik, porque estaba muerto y no había nadie que todavía le guardara algún tipo de lealtad como para tomarse tal revancha…

¿Y si aquel hombre del ejército que la había torturado, la había encontrado? No, eso era imposible porque Azize casi no se había movido de su casa esos días…

No había muchas más opciones, sobre todo porque los enemigos de Cevdet o no vivían para contarlo, o no lo conocían directamente.

Yakup se apresuró a hacer su trabajo y entonces descubrió lo que ya temía. Quien se había llevado a Azize, sin saber que era la esposa de Cevdet, para recuperarla en su aldea y con la secreta esperanza de que ella lo aceptara y se casara con él, era Dağıstanlı.

Cevdet estaba desesperado cuando volvió a encontrarse con el capitán y le contó lo que había averiguado.

-Coronel… quiero que entienda que él no sabe quién es la señora Azize… él la conoce como Ayse, y como ella vivió un tiempo allí, se ganó su confianza…

-No me importa nada de eso, no puede llevársela así como así… iré a buscarla y si ese hombre se interpone en mi camino lo mataré…

-Señor… Coronel… no crea que no lo entiendo… no creo que él quiera hacerle daño… mi hombre de confianza habla de una profunda admiración de él hacia ella… incluso mencionó la palabra amor…

-¿Amor dices? Se la llevó a la fuerza… no voy a permitir que Azize esté nunca más en peligro… ¿entiendes? Ahora vamos…- dijo Cevdet con resolución y Yakup lo siguió de cerca.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Azize era llevada ante la presencia de Dağıstanlı. Ella lo miró con algo de rencor cuando la hicieron sentar frente a él y él se incllinó un poco y le acercó un pañuelo para que se limpiara el labio, que le sangraba un poco…

-Señora Ayse, disculpe la rudeza de mis hombres, no entendieron que lo que yo quería era que usted volviera, no que la trajeran a la fuerza…

-Señor… sus hombres deberían estar al tanto de cómo tratar a las mujeres, acepto sus disculpas y lo escucho, ¿para qué quería verme?- Azize le habló con algo de frialdad, odiaba que él le hubiese hecho eso, sabiendo que quizá Cevdet se había asustado al no verla.

-Lo primero que quiero preguntarle es por qué se ha ido…

-Supuse que estaba al tanto de que me reencontré con mi familia…

-No, no… pero me alegra…- dijo con alegría algo fingida- lo más importante ahora es que usted se comprometió a liderar la unidad del ejército de mujeres de la aldea, ellas la están esperando…

-Lo sé y lo entiendo… pero lamentablemente no puedo cumplir con esa misión…

-Señora Ayse…

-Mi nombre es Azize, señor…

-Azize… supongo que habrá tenido motivos para no decirme su nombre verdadero…

-En su momento los tuve, por supuesto, mi intención nunca fue engañarlo… estoy muy agradecida de que me haya salvado la vida y que haya confiado en mí para liderar el ejército de las mujeres…

-Usted se ha ganado eso, señora… ¿entonces? ¿acaso sus obligaciones le impiden estar a mi lado cumpliendo su promesa?

-Lamentablemente… me debo a mi familia… mi madre y mis hijas me necesitan…

-¿Hay un esposo esperándola, Azize?

-Señor…

-Por favor, Azize… dígame que todavía tengo alguna esperanza de que usted elija compartir su vida conmigo…

-Señor… usted supo desde el principio que mi corazón estaba lejos…

-Pero usted nunca me dijo si hay un esposo o solo se trata de su familia…

-Por supuesto que hay un esposo… hemos pasado por infinidad de problemas juntos y sin embargo siempre pudimos salir adelante gracias a nuestro amor… yo… señor… lamento que usted se haya hecho ilusiones pero si me permite darle un consejo, podría decirle que hay una persona que daría su vida por estar a su lado siempre…

-Seguramente no es la persona que espero…- dijo con tristeza Dağıstanlı.

-Quizá no se dio cuenta aún, pero ella lo ama… y créame, espera por usted a que la tenga en cuenta…

-¿Quién es ella?

-Seher…

-¿Seher dice?- Dağıstanlı se quedó mirándola pensativo y en ese momento, la puerta se abrió de golpe y Cevdet irrumpió.

-Cevdet…- jadeó Azize mirándolo con algo de emoción y también temor, creyendo que él cometería algún acto innecesario.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó y cuando ella asintió, se dirigió a Dağıstanlı, que lo miró con recelo, como si se preguntara por qué tenía que interrumpir esa conversacion que él consideraba tan importante.

-¿Coronel Cevdet? ¿por qué irrumpe aquí, de esta forma? La señora Azize y yo estábamos teniendo una conversación…

-La señora Azize desapareció de su casa en circunstancias poco claras…

-Le pedí disculpas a ella por la forma en que fue traída ante mi presencia…

-Dağıstanlı, el problema es que usted no me pidió disculpas ni autorización a mí para llevársela…

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

-Porque la señora Azize…- dijo y la miró- es mi esposa…

Dağıstanlı los miró a ambos con algo de sorpresa y Azize asintió y bajó la mirada.

-No lo sabía… creo que le debo una disculpa, coronel…

-De más está decirle que no quiero que esto vuelva a repetirse… me asusté creyendo que algo malo le había sucedido, luego de tanto tiempo de estar separados…

-Cevdet…- intentó suavizar las cosas Azize.

-Y le agradezco infinitamente que la haya salvado… ahora puedo decírselo..

-Ella pagó con creces esa deuda… estará al tanto de que defendió nuestra aldea junto a otras mujeres y consiguió alimento para todos nosotros cuando la mayoría de la gente nos daba la espalda…

-Puedo imaginármelo… no lo dude… conozoco profunfamente a mi Azize…- dijo Cevdet un poco más distendido- ¿puedo saber qué era tan importante?

-Hablábamos de mi rol en la unidad de mujeres…

-La señora Azize me decía que ahora se debe a su familia y que no podrá liderar la unidad.

-Entiendo…

-Considero que sería una lástima, pero parece que la decisión está tomada…

-Así parece… - Cevdet tomó de la mano a su esposa y ambos hicieron una especie de reverencia a Dağıstanlı.

Él los miró un momento con algo de pena y entrecerró los ojos.

-Señora… muchas gracias por su colaboración… siento que estaré en deuda con usted…

-No es necesario que sienta eso…

-Espero que tampoco sea necesario que vuelva a llevársela de esta forma…- dijo Cevdet con seriedad.

-No… no se preocupe, coronel… - dijo Dağıstanlı con una reverencia y los vio salir.

* * *

Cevdet ayudó a Azize a subirse a un caballo, luego de que ella se despidiera de sus amigas y compañeras de lucha.

-Me asusté mucho cuando no te vi esta mañana… ¿te hicieron daño?- dijo cuando se tomaron un descanso y pararon a tomar un poco de agua.

-No tanto… no te preocupes…

-Hubiese querido despertarme en tus brazos y mirarte a los ojos como en los viejos tiempos…- dijo él y acarició su cara.

-Podremos hacerlo mañana… y las mañanas que siguen… no pienso moverme de tu lado…- dijo ella y sonrió con ternura.

-Lo sé…- dijo y besó su frente con cariño.

-¿Viniste solo?

-Yakup me acompañó hasta la aldea, luego lo envié de vuelta para que las niñas no se asusten… supe que podría manejar la situación…

-Bien… me alegra que hayas venido a buscarme… no sé cómo hubiese hecho para volver por mi cuenta…

-Eso no importa ahora… debemos dedicarnos a trabajar no sólo por nuestra libertad como pueblo, sino por nuestra felicidad…

-Me apena pensar que nuestro hijo no haya podido sobrevivir… que no hayamos podido disfrutarlo juntos, que ni siquiera lo hayas conocido…

-Azize… yo estoy más apenado que tú, pero no podemos hacer nada al respecto… su alma nos acompañará por siempre, de eso estoy seguro…

-Así será…- dijo ella y lo abrazó con fuerza, de alguna manera sintió que ese día comenzaba una nueva vida para ellos, aunque fuera una vida cargada de nostalgia por todo lo que no había podido ser y por ese hijo que habían perdido.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos con este capítulo. Todavía falta bastante para que esta historia se termine. Espero que les siga gustando. Nos vemos en la próxima!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Azize y Cevdet acordaron no decir nada del incidente con Dağıstanlı. No hacía falta preocupar a nadie en la familia. Los ayudó llegar a su casa y no encontrar a nadie allí. Seguramente estarían ocupadas en el orfanato.

Las niñas y mamá Hasibe volvieron cansadas al atardecer y Azize había preparado algo de comer para todos, Cevdet que se había ido un rato a la comandancia para dejarse ver y que nadie sospeche que lo que menos le interesaba en ese momento era la guerra.

Hilal le comentó su preocupación a su madre acerca de un niño que había llegado al orfanato y que ella notaba algo complicado cuando tenía que alimentarse y que había tenido algo de fiebre el día anterior.

Azize se ofreció a ir a verlo, para saber si podría ayudarlo, todavía mantenía vivo el recuerdo de su pequeño muerto, pero quería sentirse útil y ayudar a este niño huérfano en la medida de lo posible.

Cevdet llegó tarde ese día y cuando entró a su habitación, creyó que Azize dormía. Se desvistió en silencio y se acostó a su lado, ella le daba la espalda. Se inclinó y besó su cuello con dulzura. Se sentía correcto llegar y compartir con ella esos momentos…

-Bienvenido…- le dijo Azize con suavidad y él la abrazó y amoldó su cuerpo al de ella, cariñosamente.

-Descansa…- le dijo él y cerró los ojos.

-Tú también…- dijo ella y sonrió antes de cerrar los ojos.

Se quedaron dormidos casi al instante, abrazados, serenos, juntos como debía ser.

* * *

Cuando comenzaba a aclarar, Azize abrió los ojos y encontró que él ya se había despertado. Estaban en una posición distinta a la que recordaba cuando se había quedado dormida. Nariz contra nariz y la mano de él descansaba en su cintura.

-Buenos días…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Buenos días, mi vida…- dijo él y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Hace mucho estás despierto?

-No, solo unos minutos, pero me quedé mirándote… todavía me cuesta creer el milagro de tenerte conmigo…- dijo y ella levantó su mano y acarició su barba.

-A mí también…- ella se inclinó a besar sus labios- te veo bien, mi héroe… siento que tus angustias van quedando a un lado… eso me pone feliz…

-Intento que sea así… pero reconozco que me cuesta mucho…- dijo él y entrecerró los ojos cuando ella se acercó un poco más a él.

-Te amo…

Cevdet abrió los ojos y sonrió. Ella lo miró también sonriente.

-Dije que te lo diría todos los días, y estos días no te lo he dicho mucho…

-Te amo… - dijo él y sin dejar de mirarla, deslizó su mano un poco más arriba y ella arqueó las cejas.

-Cevdet…

-¿Mmmm?- dijo él y sus dedos siguieron el camino ascendente y rozaron su pecho.

-Cevdet…- dijo y suspiró, él sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

-Hay demasiado tiempo para recuperar…- dijo en voz baja, sus ojos en los de ella.

-Así es…- dijo finalmente y se inclinó para besarlo.

Cevdet la tomó entre sus brazos y la colocó encima de él. Azize separó su cara para mirarlo y suspiró.

-¿Qué pasa? - le preguntó él.

-Nada… pienso que ya no somos dos adolescentes…

-No… pero nada nos impide disfrutar de nuestra intimidad…

-Si…- dijo ella y cerró los ojos cuando sintió cuán estimulado estaba él con el roce de sus cuerpos.

-Azize…- jadeó él en su oído y ella se quitó el camisón y lo miró desde su posición, sobre él.

Cevdet levantó sus manos y las apoyó en la cintura de ella, la fricción era casi insoportable y Azize lo comprendió. Se movieron lo suficiente como para despojarse del resto de la ropa y él se arrodilló en la cama y tiró de su mano para acercarla.

-Déjame ver tu espalda…- le dijo y ella lo miró con tristeza.

-Cevdet…- intentó.

-Por favor… - insistió él y ella giró y le mostró sus heridas.

Él acarició y besó cada una con suavidad y luego la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y ella cerró los ojos.

-Amaré cada una de tus heridas… como te amo a ti…- le dijo al oído y sus manos acariciaron su cintura para luego ascender y acariciar lánguidamente su pecho.

Hicieron el amor en esa posición, él hablándole al oído, susurrando cuanto deseaba sentirla siempre de esa forma. Azize se concentró en las caricias de él y se dejó llevar por las sensaciones placenteras que le causaban. Quería besarlo, pero esa posición no se lo permitía, sin embargo, él la hizo olvidar de todo durante unos cuantos minutos y lo sintió hundir su nariz en la curva de su cuello al llegar al máximo placer, justo después que ella sofocara un gemido al alcanzar el suyo.

Se quedaron un rato así, confortablemente abrazados, ella apoyando su espalda en el torso de él y sus respiraciones se fueron aquietando…

-Hace casi un año, creía que nunca volvería a experimentar esta sensación física del amor… estoy agradecida de poder hacerlo…- dijo Azize en voz baja y él la hizo girar y la besó en los labios.

-Mi vida… a veces me pregunto por qué no podemos tener una vida normal, alejados de la guerra, de la muerte, el dolor y el sufrimiento…

-Porque no seríamos nosotros, mi héroe… ¿no te das cuenta? - le dijo ella y él sonrió.

-Puede ser… pero a veces fantaseo con dejar todo de lado, irme lejos, contigo y con las niñas y ser feliz… creo que me lo merezco… y tú también, sobre todo tú…- dijo él y apoyó su frente sobre la de ella.

Disfrutaron de ese momento íntimo un rato más y luego se vistieron y bajaron a desayunar para cada uno ocuparse de sus cosas. Cevdet iría a la comandancia y Azize visitaría el orfanato para ver si podía ayudar a sus hijas con el pequeño.

* * *

Cuando Azize, bien tapada para que nadie la reconociese, llegó al orfanato al mediodía, Hilal y Yildiz la recibieron con alegría. De alguna manera les hacía acordar a cuando trabajaban juntas en el hospital y ellas aprendían día a día muchas cosas de su madre.

-Vengo a ver a ese niñito, pobre alma…- dijo Azize mientras se quitaba toda la ropa que tenía para encubrirse.

-Está en su cuna, lo traeré…- dijo Hilal y Azize caminó tras ella, junto a Yildiz.

-Lo trajeron unas personas de un pueblo cercano, lo encontraron en medio del bosque, con tanto frío… pobrecito…- dijo Yildiz.

-Fue el destino y el Señor quienes quisieron que sobreviviese… - dijo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar a su bebé, que justamente no había tenido tanta suerte.

-Aquí está…- dijo Hilal acercándoselo y Azize sonrió al verlo. Pero de pronto abrió los ojos con asombro y se tapó la cara con las manos.

Hilal y Yildiz se miraron sin saber qué pasaba y Azize comenzó a llorar casi incontrolablemente.

-Mamá… mamá, por favor… ¿qué pasa? - preguntó Yildiz.

-Mehmet…- dijo Azize entre sollozos mientras levantaba la manito del bebé y observaba una mancha en su muñeca que le confirmaba lo que ella había sabido al verlo… se trataba de su hijo…

* * *

**Bueno, no es que quiera dejar las cosas en un momento complicado, pero así disfrutarán la espera hasta el próximo! Gracias por leer!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Azize apretó al niño en sus brazos y tanto Hilal como Yildiz se abrazaron llorando cuando su madre les explicó la historia.

-Pero mamá, nos habías dicho que Mehmet estaba muerto…- dijo Hilal en tono de protesta, la situación la sobrepasaba.

-No tengo idea de qué pasó, pero estoy segura, se trata de Mehmet…- dijo Azize acunándolo contra su pecho mientras lloraba y el niño la buscaba con sus manitos.

-Es increíble…- dijo Yildiz- pero si tú dices que es él…

-¿Acaso no recuerdas su marca de nacimiento?- insistió Azize.

-Bueno… honestamente no pensamos en eso…- dijo Yildiz.

-No importa, lo importante ahora es que lo encontré…- dijo Azize y lo besó con ternura.

-Mamá… hay algo que tenemos que decirte…- comenzó Hilal con algo de tacto, la información que estaba a punto de darle no era la mejor- escucha… hay una pareja que está interesada en adoptarlo…

-Bueno, no importa… eso no sucederá…

-Es que… los papeles de adopción están muy avanzados…

-No entregaré mi bebé a nadie… ¿entienden?

-Te entendemos, mamá… en algo tendremos que pensar, Hilal…

-Hablaré con ellos…- dijo Azize- no hay forma de que no entiendan que Mehmet es mi hijo y quiero criarlo…

* * *

Azize volvió junto con Yildiz a su casa, y se llevó a Mehmet con ella. Hilal se quedó en el orfanato para no despertar sospechas.

-Mamá… papá tiene que enterarse de esto, ¿no crees?- dijo Yildiz cuando llegaban.

-Por supuesto… pero no puedo ir a buscarlo a la comandancia… tendré que esperar a que vuelva… además, tenemos que contarle a mamá Hasibe…

-Es cierto… bueno, si quieres, mientras tú se lo cuentas a ella, yo podría ir a buscar a papá y traerlo, así le cuentas…- dijo Yildiz.

-Hija… gracias por ayudarme…- dijo Azize y tocó su cara con ternura- realmente me gusta mucho que nos estemos llevando mejor…

-Así es, mamá… yo… supongo que durante un tiempo estuve muy equivocada, pero ahora entiendo muchas cosas…

-Me alegra oír eso…- dijo y besó su frente antes de que Yildiz la dejara en la puerta de su casa y se fuera a buscar a su padre.

Cuando Azize entró con el bebé en brazos, mamá Hasibe la esperaba y no se sorprendió demasiado.

-Te has traído al pequeño… me imagino que te encariñaste con él…

-Madre…- dijo Azize con el mayor tacto posible, el que le permitía la emoción que aún tenía.

-Dime…- dijo la mujer totalmente ajena a todas las emociones que había en juego.

-Hoy me encontré con este pequeño…- dijo y lo acomodó en sus brazos, todavía le parecía un milagro tenerlo con ella.

-Es precioso… yo me enamoré de él ni bien lo vi…- dijo sonriéndole al niño con ternura.

-Madre… me di cuenta de que los milagros sí existen….

-Por supuesto… un milagro te trajo de vuelta a casa, querida… ¿cómo no van a existir los milagros?

-Pero este milagro es todavía más grande, madre… porque me ha devuelto a mi hijo…

-Azize… hija…- dijo mamá Hasibe intentando comprender.

-Hoy cuando vi a este niño, me di cuenta de que es Mehmet…

-¿Cómo? - dijo la mujer tapándose la boca con la mano.

-Así es… mire…- dijo y levantó la manito de Mehmet, en donde se veía la mancha y se la mostró.

-No puede ser…- dijo llorando.

-Así es… se trata de nuestro Mehmet, madre…- dijo Azize llorando con ella.

Mamá Hasibe lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo besó con ternura mientras lloraba.

-Mi nieto… me Mehmet…- dijo y Azize los abrazó a ambos.

-¿No es un milagro?- dijo y la mujer asintió, mientras lo besaba.

Se quedaron un rato allí, sin hablar, solo adorando al pequeño que aceptaba las caricias de su madre y abuela con placidez.

-¿Cevdet sabe de todo esto?

-Yildiz fue a buscarlo a la comandancia… estoy segura de que vendrá y podré decírselo…

-Entonces te dejo, iré a mi habitación para que puedan tener este momento para ustedes…

-Gracias madre…- dijo y cerró los ojos luego de que mamá Hasibe besara su frente y se levantara para irse.

* * *

Azize se quedó con el niño allí, acunándolo y un rato más tarde lo escuchó llegar a Cevdet.

Yildiz desapareció tan rápido que parecía ni siquiera haber intervenido. Cevdet entró al living y vio a Azize con el niño en brazos.

-Azize… ¿qué pasó? Me asusté cuando Yildiz vino a buscarme…- dijo y miró al niño- ¿qué haces con ese niño?

-Cevdet…

-Espera un poco… ¿es ese el niño del orfanato?

-Sí… es él…

-¿Lo trajiste aquí? Azize… no sé si estamos en condiciones de adoptar a un niñito… la guerra nos está devastando…

-No lo adoptaremos… - dijo Azize y sonrió.

-¿Entonces? ¿De qué querías hablarme? - dijo Cevdet y se acercó despacio.

-Cevdet… hoy cuando fui a conocer a este niño y lo vi… me di cuenta…

-¿De qué?- dijo y ante una pausa un poco más prolongada de Azize, insistió- ¿de qué te has dado cuenta?

-Querido… me di cuenta de que este niño es nuestro Mehmet…- dijo Azize con lágrimas en los ojos, no importaba cuántas veces lo había repetido… se emocionaba cada vez que lo decía…

-¿Qué dices, Azize? ¿nuestro Mehmet?

-Así es…

-¿Estás segura? - dijo y al ver que ella asentía- ¿estás segura Azize?

-Sí… después de reconocerlo le vi su marca de nacimiento… es él…- dijo Azize mientras las lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas.

-No puede ser… ¿realmente estás segura, Azize? - dijo colapsando en llanto mientras miraba azorado a su hijo.

-Sí… sí… estoy segura…- dijo y él niño lo miró y lo tocó con su manita.

-Yo… lo conocí una noche en el orfanato… lloraba y lloraba… pero fui incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos, estaba tan mal con su pérdida y la tuya…

-Lo entiendo… pero ahora debes disfrutarlo… es tu hijo Mehmet…- dijo y Cevdet lo abrazó y hundió su cara en él, aspirando para poder oler su delicioso aroma.

Cevdet lloró un largo rato y Azize lo acompañó y de a ratos también lloró con él. Cuando Hilal llegó al atardecer, se reunieron todos y festejando la llegada de Mehmet comieron juntos y se olvidaron de las preocupaciones, al menos por un rato.

* * *

El momento de irse a dormir llegó y Azize se llevó al niño a la habitación. Cevdet se quedó ayudando a sus hijas con la limpieza de la cocina y mamá Hasibe se fue a dormir.

Mehmet se había quedado dormido hacía unos minutos en la cama con su mamá, cuando Cevdet entró a la habitación.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al verla a ella mirando al niño con un amor infinito.

-Estoy tan feliz…- dijo Cevdet en voz baja cuando Azize lo miró, al asomar la cabeza para observar de cerca de su hijo.

-Nuestro Mehmet está con nosotros…- dijo Azize y acarició la barba de Cevdet.

El general se acostó del otro lado y ambos lo observaron dormir al pequeño. Se quedaron en silencio un buen rato. Azize tomó la decisión de pasar al niño a la cuna y ambos se cambiaron para irse a dormir.

Cevdet tomó en sus brazos a Azize bajo las mantas y suspiró contento. Aún no podía creer que en medio de tanto dolor, la vida tuviera la capacidad de sorprenderlo con esa clase de milagros.

-Te amo…- le dijo ella, también inmersa en sus pensamientos y bastante agotada.

-Te amo…- repitió él con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de esos pequeños momentos plenos de felicidad…

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos por ahora, veremos cómo sigue esta historia. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Gracias por leer!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bueno, hacía siglos que no actualizaba esta historia. Les pido disculpas, a veces la inspiración me lleva por caminos que ni yo entiendo. Aquí tienen la continuación...**

**Capítulo 8**

Azize abrió los ojos y sintió las manitas de su hijo acariciándola. A su lado, Cevdet los observaba con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Buenos días, mi vida…- le dijo Cevdet a su mujer y ella le sonrió y besó los deditos de su hijo con ternura.

-Buenos días a los dos… - dijo y el niño aprovechó la sonrisa de madre para lanzar una carcajada.

Azize miró a Cevdet y ambos rieron ante la situación.

-Yo creo que debe tener algo de hambre este muchachito…- dijo Azize.

-Así es… - dijo Cevdet- menos mal que mami se ha despertado… ha estado intentando despertarte desde hace mucho rato…- dijo y ella miró con ternura a su hijo.

-¿Es cierto, mi vida? - dijo y lo besó- estaba muy cansada… lo siento… ahora mami te dará tu leche…

-¿Quieres que yo se la prepare? - preguntó Cevdet viendo como su mujer se frotaba los ojos, evidentemente estaba muy cansada.

-¿Tú preparando la leche? No me lo imagino…- dijo ella con una mueca y él sonrió.

-Haría cualquier cosa para ayudar…

-No es necesario, puedo ocuparme de esto…- dijo ella con resolución y se puso de pie.

-Azize… las niñas me contaron lo de la pareja que quiere adoptar a Mehmet…

-Cevdet…- se tensó ella- no quiero hablar de eso… además… sabemos que no sucederá…

-Por supuesto que intentaremos que no suceda…

-No, no lo intentaremos, Cevdet… no sucederá… no pienso separarme de mi hijo nunca más… ¿lo entiendes?

-Mi vida…- dijo y la tomó entre sus brazos- ¿Acaso piensas que yo quiero volver a perder a mi hijo?

-No… pero no sé que les pasa a las niñas y a ti… no hay posibilidad de que yo entregue a mi hijo a nadie bajo ningún punto de vista… ¿está claro?

-Clarísimo… pero tendremos que hablar con la pareja que quiere adoptarlo… explicarles… no se puede echar todo atrás sin dar explicaciones…

-Explicar sí, pero no hay posibilidad de que mi decisión cambie, no me importan las consecuencias…- dijo Azize con firmeza.

-Está bien…- dijo Cevdet y besó su frente- cálmate… ¿si? No hace falta que discutamos por esto.

-No… - dijo ella y lo tomó en sus brazos- baja conmigo, así lo puedes sostener mientras preparo el desayuno y su leche…

Cevdet observó el intercambio entre Azize y el bebé y sintió que su corazón se hinchaba de orgullo. Por supuesto que haría lo imposible para que pudieran quedarse con su hijo. Eso no estaba en discusión.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde, Cevdet tuvo que ir a la comandancia y los dejó descansando. Mehmet no era un chico problemático, pero tenía sus ataques de llanto, de vez en cuando y Azize había logrado que se durmiera en sus brazos y lo sostenía, sentada en el sillón y se había quedado medio dormida también.

Yildiz y Hilal llegaron un rato más tarde y sonrieron cuando los vieron a ambos dormidos, Mehmet sobre el hombro de Azize, con su carita hacia adentro, su respiración hacia el cuello de su mamá.

-Míralos…- dijo Hilal con ternura.

-Tú te ponías en esa posición cuando mamá te hacía dormir… y yo estaba tan celosa…- admitió Yildiz.

-Lo sé…- dijo Hilal y sonrió.

-No sé como haremos para decirle que la pareja que quiere adoptar a Mehmet necesita hablar con ella.

-Habrá que decírselo… no es nada malo…

-¿Qué es lo que no es nada malo? - preguntó Azize que abrió los ojos en ese instante y vio que sus hijas se miraban algo preocupadas.

-La pareja que quiere adoptar a Mehmet… ellos… quieren explicaciones tuyas, mamá… no se conforman con que digas que tú eres la madre…

-Iré a hablar con ellos…- dijo Azize con resolución y besó la carita de su hijo que se despertó en ese momento.

-Bien… cuidaremos a Mehmet…- dijo Yildiz y lo tomó en sus brazos.

Azize se cubrió todo lo que pudo y fue a hablar con los que aspiraban a ser los padres de Mehmet. Estaba decidida, resuelta a que la escucharan y a que no había otra opción que la de entenderse para no tener que huir con su hijo, porque ella no pensaba entregarlo.

El ambiente se sintió tenso cuando llegó, pero la señora la dejó pasar y se sentaron en la sala.

-Sus hijas han tratado de explicarnos la situación, señora Azize…- dijo la mujer con honestidad.

-Lo que usted no entiende es que los papeles están muy avanzados… nosotros deberíamos tener a ese niño en custodia…- dijo el marido.

-Yo… entiendo y me enorgullece que Mehmet les haya llegado al corazón… realmente estoy agradecida por eso… pero estoy segura de que entenderán que lo mejor para él es estar con su madre y su familia… ¿no es verdad?

-Señora… con todo respeto…- dijo el hombre- ¿cómo puede estar tan segura de que es él? Se sabe que el niño fue encontrado en medio del bosque…

-Porque me lo robaron de mis brazos… porque lo creí muerto durante meses… y porque el Señor y si quieren el destino me lo puso frente a frente cuando creí que lo había perdido…- dijo Azize con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Pero…- intentó la mujer.

-Si quieren una prueba más importante… me imagino que habrán visto que en su manita, Mehmet tiene una marca de nacimiento… por eso lo reconocí… y por sus ojitos… por supuesto… lo supe al instante… pero esa mancha me lo confirmó… ¿acaso no creen que yo no me di cuenta de que era una locura? Pero estoy segura…

La pareja intercambió miradas y ella tomó la mano de Azize…

-Señora… tengo que admitir que ese niño robó mi corazón…- dijo la mujer con sinceridad.

-La entiendo… no sabe cuanto…- dijo Azize con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Y que estoy segura de que nosotros le habríamos podido dar una vida llena de amor y comodidades…- dijo y miró a su marido que asintió con pena.

Azize sintió que había una luz de esperanza. Esa gente no era tan inhumana después de todo.

-Pero yo celebro que usted haya podido encontrarlo… realmente está convencida y eso es irrefutable… tiene nuestra bendición y le deseamos que ambos puedan ser felices…

-Señora…- dijo Azize sin poder evitar el llanto- me hace muy feliz que pueda comprenderme… he pasado momentos terribles este último tiempo, pero he podido reencontrarme con mi familia, mis hijas, mi madre, mi marido… y ahora este pequeño, a quien amo más que a mi propia vida…

-Ojalá puedan encontrar paz y felicidad para toda la familia…

-Gracias señora… les deseo a ustedes que puedan encontrar ese hijo que merezca todo el amor que tienen para darle…

* * *

Cuando Azize llegó a su casa, se encontró con Cevdet mirando casi embobado a su hijo. Sonrió ante la bella imagen que tenía enfrente. El general la miró con ternura cuando ella se acercó y tomó a su hijo en sus brazos y lo besó antes de besar sus labios.

-Bienvenida…- dijo él y ella sonrió.

-Gracias…

-Las niñas tuvieron que ir al orfanato…- dijo jugando con su hijo que no hacía otra cosa que reírse y observarlos.

-Gracias por quedarte a cuidarlo…

-Mamá no se sentía bien… las piernas… y además… adoro compartir momentos con mi hijo…- dijo Cevdet.

-Hablé con la pareja que quería adoptar a Mehmet…

-¿Lo hiciste? Azize… ¿qué pasó?

-Me entendieron, querido… ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Les dije la verdad… les conté sobre la mancha de nacimiento…

-¿Entonces?

-No insistirán con la adopción… entendieron que lo mejor para Mehmet es seguir al lado de su familia…

-Azize… estoy tan feliz…- dijo él y ella se inclinó para besar suavemente sus labios.

-Ahora debemos enfocarnos en liberar a nuestro país y darles a nuestros hijos un hermoso lugar para vivir…

-Eso está cerca… te juro que sí…- dijo él y la abrazó con ternura mientras Mehmet los tocaba a ambos, contento de tenerlos allí con él.

Tanto Azize como Cevdet sabían que el futuro todavía era algo incierto, pero ambos tenían, además del anhelo de libertad para su patria, cada vez más esperanzas en sobrevivir a esa guerra y ser felices, todos juntos…

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos! Espero que les siga gustando. Prometo actualizar más rápido la próxima vez! Nos vemos en la próxima!**


End file.
